Womping Willow of Love
by Vampire-Huntress11
Summary: Draco, Hermione, Ron, and Harry are all gathered around the Womping Willow outside of Hogwarts. The tree is misbehaving, and the kids get themselves hurt. All except Draco. When Hermione gets hurt, will Draco succomb to his true feelings? Uhduhh. Enjoy RR


**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, nor do I own any of the characters. The plot is mine, however. This book belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Womping Willow of Love

* * *

**

"Hermione!" Harry yelled behind her. "Get down!"

It was too late, the flying branch of the willow crashed into her torso, sending her flying in the opposite direction. She landed a good 20 feet away, at the feet on none other than Draco Malfoy. "Watch it, Granger!" He yelled loudly. She looked up at him, vulnerability making a deep pool in her caramel eyes. "You all right down there?" He asked coolly.

"I'd be better if you weren't standing over me, you little prat," She grumbled, getting to her feet.

"Ouch," He put his hand to hit heart. "That hurt…" He said, joking.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron ran up behind her. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"Fine, no help from Malfoy, but then again, I didn't really expect it," She looked up to meet his eyes and he grimaced. She was covered in cuts and bleeding slightly from most of them. He smiled down at her and held out his hand. He was going to bend down and try to help her, but the horrific widening of her irises stopped his dead in his tracks. "Duck!" She yelled.

"Don't just stand there, Potter! Do it!" Malfoy fell to the ground and covered his head with his hands.

Harry looked behind him and shrieked. Not as manly as he has hoped, but hey, was a huge branch of flying wood flying at you? The branch that was coming hurtling at him, hit him at full speed. He was sent flying through the air, but managed to maintain his grip of the wood.

The branch flung him all around the open yard, making his head spin, and his face turn greener. Hermione, Ron, and Draco watched in horror as the willow launched him into the air, making his hold on the branch dislodge. "Harry!" Ron and Hermione yelled.

They got to their feet, and just as before, a branch came round and lifted Ron off his feet. "Ron!" Hermione all but screamed into the empty air.

Another branch was coming for her, but missed her when she was pulled down by the end of her trousers. She looked beside her to see her rescuer, then realized that it was only Malfoy. She looked back towards the sky where Ron was dangling on the branch, and distinctly heard Malfoy mumble, "You're welcome,"

"Thank you," She whispered so he could hear. "We have to get Harry, he landed somewhere over there!" She said, getting to her feet and ducking back down almost immediately.

"Hermione wait," Draco interceded. "We can't do anything yet, Ron is still in danger, and Harry is hopefully knocked out,"

"Hopefully!?" She yelled. "What do you mean by that?"

"If he's not, then he should be in a crap loud of pain,"

'Ah ha,' She realized. 'So he was being nice.'

"Are you really being nice, Malfoy?" She sneered.

"I have my moments, Granger. You about gave me a heart attack when you didn't get down fast enough. I thought you were going to die."

Her mouth fell open. "Are you serious?" She was shocked. "You were worried about me?"

He nodded.

"Why?"

"Because…honestly...well…I care about you, Granger,"

"If you cared about me so much," She grumbled. "Then you would call me Hermione,"

"I never said that I couldn't call you Hermione. I just choose not to,"

"Because?"

"Because I like your last name. Brings back memories,"

She scoffed. "Fine, back to this whole 'caring about me' thing. When did this start?"

"When you punched me, back in third year,"

'Wow,' she thought. "That long?"

"Yes. That long. I knew I liked you because you were tougher than I thought. I've never had anyone stand up to me like that, before. No one has ever hit me…either. Well…other than my father. But that's just paternal stuff,"

"That's not paternal and we will talk about that later," She said, looking up at the sky, where Ron was getting tossed around like a rag doll. "As of now, we have to help Harry and Ron."

As if the tree knew what they were thinking, it hurtled Ron higher into the air, making his almost non existent hold on the tree give way. He flew past where Harry has landed and landed on his side. A sickening crunch followed suit as his many of his ribs cracked and broke. "Oh my god," gasped Hermione. "Ron!" She yelled, getting to her feet.

"Hermione, no!" Draco screamed. He was a few moments late, the menacing branch that was torturing her friends came back for her, and even Draco's groping hands couldn't find her pant leg in time to save her. The branch swept her off her feet, making her fly into the air, just as Harry and Ron had previously. "No!" He yelled.

He watched her get tossed around the sky, angry tears streaming down his face. "This is not happening! I just friggen told you that I like you, and you let this…this…TREE, pick you up!" He shook his head. "I cannot believe this!"

He got to his feet and ran around the roots of the willow. He searched frantically for some sort of anything to make the tree let her go. He looked everywhere, but came up empty handed. Until he found it, a wand. Pointing it at the willow, he yelled the incantation he knew to work. "_Immobile_!" The tree stopped its torturous spinning, letting Hermione's grasp weaken, until she fell clumsily through the branches.

Draco distinctively heard the crunching of her ribs and bones as she fell through the openings. "Oh my god," He mumbled. "Hermione," He whimpered. Her body was getting thrashed about the branches rhythmically, as if the tree was humming some silent song.

When her body was finally close to the ground, he put out his nimble, but strong, arms and caught her bridal style. She was totally weak, not an imp of strength throughout her entire body. He gently laid her down on the grass beside him, stroking her sodden hair. She was shaking uncontrollably, bleeding from carious places. "Hermione," He shook her shoulder. "Hermione, love, wake up," He started to softly cry.

Nothing could make Draco Malfoy cry…nothing…nothing but the mangled body of Hermione Granger. The mudblood he had tormented for years on end.

He was about to give up hope of her survival when her eyes opened revealing two disoriented caramel orbs. "Hermione," He sighed. "You're okay,"

"Well, I wouldn't go as far as to say that I'm okay, but I will be," She grumbled. She opened her eyes wide and looked around her surroundings. "Harry and Ron?" She asked Draco.

"I don't know, as soon as you went up, you came down. I didn't have time to search for them just yet,"

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously and she grimaced.

"Don't get your knickers all in a knot, Granger. I'm being seriously genuinely nice, right now, and I don't appreciate you looking at me as if I'm some sort of felon,"

"Might as well be," She scoffed.

"Oh shush," He laughed.

She smiled up at him and grimaced again. "Don't move too much,"

She stopped her moving almost immediately. "Here, hang on," He slipped his jacket off and balled it up, placing it under her head so she could lay on it. "Better?" He asked. She nodded numbly.

"Can I tell you a secret, Malfoy?" She voiced.

"Yes. Anything," He said.

"I like you, too," she whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Whaaat?" He asked, chuckling a bit.

"Oh shut up, you prat. You heard what I said,"

"Yes I did,"

She smiled, but starting coughing. Coughing up blood. "We have to get you some help. I'll send back up for the other two. You're hurt worse,"

She looked into his eyes and nodded. "Okay,"

"Oh," He looked down at the ground next to him. "Is this your wand? I found it on the ground next to the tree. I used it to stop the it from moving,"

She looked at the wand on confusion. "Yes, that IS my wand,"

"I'll hold it until you're better. I'm going to take you to the hospital wing, now,"

She nodded.

"Hermione?" He started to ask before she drifted off into the world of unconsciousness. "Can I kiss you?"

She opened her eyes narrowly and nodded.

He leaned down, and as if his lips were feathers, lightly covered hers with his. She smiled contently into his lips, moving hers against his. He breathed in a deep sigh and cupped her cheek with his palm. When her lips got weaker with their embrace, he opened his eyes slightly and saw that she was unconscious. "I love you, Hermione," He whispered into her ear before placing a kiss right under her earlobe.

He pulled away, but he could have sworn that he heard his whisper a reply. "I love you, too, Draco."

* * *

**Hello Everybody,**

**This is my first Harry Potter fic, I hope you enjoyed it!!!**

**Please read and review. Comments and critism are welcome.**


End file.
